OL Report: Spring and Marriage
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Wanting grandchildren, Kotori's mother sends her a few marriage proposals. Unfortunately, her mother's not the only one who wants grandchildren. Hilarity ensues. One-shot. A plot bunny that wouldn't go away.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the scenario used here. If I did own im s, we'd have alternate hairstyles in the game. **

**Make it happen, Namco!**

* * *

Hello everyone! Otonashi Kotori here!

I'm facing a bit if a dilemma actually...

Recently, spring has come to the office. Of course with spring comes the cherry blossoms and with the cherry blossoms comes cherry blossom viewing.

Yes, it could be said that it is a Japanese citizens responsibility, no, duty to watch the cherry blossoms. Preferably with company, of course.

The 765 productions staff and all of its idols had just finished this tradition a few weeks ago. It was a fun affair, one of the few occasions where everyone could celebrate together.

We had food made by our idols. Someone brought a portable karaoke machine so attracted a bit of attention. The adults were even allowed to drink some alcohol. We stayed up partying for hours and cleaned up our mess after.

Yes, it felt like everyone was celebrating a new year and having fun with everyone under then cherry blossoms could be called youth.

Which brings this OL to her second topic: The agency's party wasn't the only cherry blossom viewing I had to do. After getting a go from the President, I went to visit my family for a few days.

Sure, it was fun with everyone from the agency, but there's just something about cherry blossom viewing with your family that makes it special.

Anyways, back to the point! Does anyone here know the second thing that comes to mind when you hear the word spring? Of course it has to be love!

Love, a word with so many meanings and forms! This is especially prominent during spring, with graduation and the possibility of never being able to see someone again. Couples are formed the most during this season. Yes, compared to the other seasons, spring is the most romantic of them all!

...which was why my mother was clearly disappointed in me when I came back by myself.

Let me tell introduce my mother for a bit. Normally, mother's a kind sweet lady, although a bit scary when she's angered. There's nothing to complain about her...

...except she may have worried too much over me. Mother actually has a lot of connections around, not just the province, but almost the whole country. Actually, she was the one who set me up with Takagi-Taichou and Kuro-jiisan when they were still working together. She had worried about her daughter spending all her time in her room, doing nothing but playing games and reading doujins and light novels. Mother really wanted grandchildren and so she thought that her daughter being an idol would not just cure her of her odd habits but also make her more attractive to men.

It worked...sort of. I didn't really lose any of my habits (actually, living alone made them worsen) but I did gain many fans as an idol.

So when I came back by myself with not even a boyfriend in sight, mother scolded me a lot.

"Kotori, when are you going yo get a boyfriend?"

"Kotori, will I ever have grandchildren?"

"You know Kotori, if you wait too long to eat a fruit, it will sour..."

Uuuuuihhh. I' m still young, aren't I? I'm still a young beautiful maiden, piyo! I...I'm just taking my time that's all! This fruit's still ripe for the picking...right?

So to stop her, I agreed to look over some arranged marriage proposals she had prepared with her connections. Who even does arranged marriages in this day and age? They even come in these booklets with both a profile and a picture in formal wear. Is she saying I can't grab a man on my own? W-well of course I can, just have been busy, that's all.

Now here I am in the office by myself except for the President who is cooped up in his office. With me now are the booklets as I couldn't bother looking at them back at the apartment. Uuuuuuu, why did I even bring them?

...

...Should I check them out?

It has been a relatively slow day today. No phone calls or any paperwork.

Even though no one has entered the office for hours, I still glance around.

Not a soul in sight.

Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to take a peek.

Let's start with the one on top.

Uwaaahhh! He's looks so old!

Next one then.

S-so handsome!...but he looks so angry...

Let's try this one.

Too young. Who'd marry a 9 year old?

This is starting to feel kind of fun.

Oh...It's just Producer-san. He doesn't look half bad in a formal yukata.

Next is-W-w-wait! Wasn't that the Pro-pro-producer!

I scramble to look for the booklet I tossed aside. Here it is! I open it again only to be greeted by Producer-san in a formal yukata, his expression betraying how uncomfortable he was.

I shift my attention to the profile. Apparently, his mother made it for him as she was worried about her chances of having grandchildren. It even states how as long as the wife is pretty and competent, she'd okay it.

Hang in there, Producer! We're in the same boat after all!

I scan the rest of the profile. It's so detailed. What kind of food and cooking Producer likes, his preferences and pet peeves, even his preferred body types, fetishes, and the kind of naughty books his mother finds in his room! If producer was a guy I could capture like my games, then this is the absolute cheat sheet.

Even though I should be outraged and angry at the Producer's mother for a clear invasion of privacy, I can't.

Thank you, Producer's mother!

Fufufuu...with this...with this I can...

"Kotori?"

"PIYO!" I shriek at the unexpected voice of Ritsuko. It was only due to my previous training of being an idol that I reacted fast enough, immediately closing and hugging the booklet close to my chest.

Ritsuko just gave me a curious look, ignorant of the fact that she almost made my heart stop.

"Kotori? You okay?" She pointed at the object between us. "What's that?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I hugged the booklet even tighter. This is dangerous. If word got out that producer (or his family) was looking for a wife...

*Gulp*

A-anyways as long as she doesn't find out about this…

"Hmm? Aren't these?" Ritsuko picks up one of the booklets left strewn on my desk and opens it. Her reaction is immediate and loud, as expected of Ritsuko. She points to the rest of the booklets scattered on the desk. "Eh! A-aren't these…marriage proposals?"

She looked through more of them. "Are you thinking of getting married Kotori?"

"Ah! Ahhahahaha!" I laugh to try to buy myself some time. What do I say? What do I say? Well, maybe the truth won't hurt. "Well you see..."

I explain the situation to Ritsuko. She just continues nodding while continuing to look through some more of the potential suitors.

"I see..." Ritsuko finally finishes looking through all the booklets and places the one in her hands on the pile on my desk. "Must be tough huh?"

"That's right, hehehe..." As expected of Ritsuko, the most level-headed in the agency! She understands the situation completely.

"So..." Then a smile breaks out on Ritsuko's face. It is one of those rare kinds of smiles you'd normally see on the serious and diligent Ritsuko, one full of mischief. "You have anyone in mind already?"

"N-no, of course not! I'm still at the prime of youth!" I return, hugging the booklet of producer even tighter. Unfortunately, this only brought her attention to it.

"Oho? I haven't taken a look at that one yet." She reaches for the booklet and all I could do is brace myself.

Someone, anyone, please stop her!

"Hmmhmm? Watcha doin', Ricchan?" Yes! Salvation comes in the form of Futami Ami. Thank you, Ami-chan! I'll make sure to buy you some sweets later.

This is my chance!

"Well Ami-chan, Ritsuko's been thinking of marriage."

"Eh?!"

I sigh in relief as Ami starts bombarding the female producer with questions. Too occupied with Ami's interrogation, Ritsuko's attention diverts to warding of the young idol's questions.

"Otonashi-kun" I look away from Ritsuko and Ami and see the President's head poking out of his office. "Can I ask for some tea for me and Minase-kun?"

I reply an affirmative, get up, and make my way to the kitchen area of the office. Of course, I'm carrying the booklet. It's too dangerous to let this thing out of my sight. Five steaming cups of tea are soon finished and placed on a tray. I made a cup for myself and for Ritsuko and Ami as well.

As for the booklet, it'll probably be safe squeezed between my right arm and my side.

Probably.

Carrying all these is actually pretty tough, especially how I can't exactly move my right arm too much.

Hmmm, wait. If Ritsuko, Ami-chan, and Iori-chan are here then wouldn't Azusa-san be here as well?

"Kotori-san!"

That's Azusa-san's voice coming from behind me. Maybe she wants tea as well? I turn around and see Azusa-san, all smiles with her eyes closed. Hmmm? She seems to be waving something?

"Kotori-san, you dropped this!" That's the booklet, piyo! I can't believe it slipped off. "Ara? Isn't this a marriage profile?"

She's opening it!

I need to stop her!

"Th-th-that's right Azusa-san. My mother's worried about having grandchildren so she ga

"That's not right Kotori-san!" Well I stopped her from opening it, but Azusa-san seems a bit...angry? "You shouldn't rely on these kinds of things?"

Azusa-san scolds me while we make our way back to my cubicle. By the time, she's done, I've already placed the tray of tea cups on my table while I sit in front of her, head bowed.

"Do you understand, Kotori-san?" I only nod which causes the buxom idol sigh in relief. She always was a bit of a romantic. "You need to wait for that special person. You can't marry someone like..."She opens the booklet and glances at it. "...Producer-san after just an interview!...ara?"

"It's okay, Azusa-san." I grab both of her hands, and in a way the profile as well, before she could realize what she just said. "I promise I'll take everything you said into consideration."

I try to pull it from her, but she's really holding on to it.

"A-Azusa-san? Can you" Pull. "Please" Pull "Let go?" Pull.

Her face shows she is clueless as ever but her grip is like a vice. She probably doesn't even realize why she's holding on to it.

I feel her grip tighten. Oh no...

"Sorry, Kotori-san. I think I just saw something off about this." Uwaaaahh, she's strong! I almost let go of the booklet. "Can't I just take a teensy tiny look?"

So scary! Azusa-san's scary! But I can't let it end here!

-rip-

"It's tearing!"

"Eh?"

Azusa-san's grip slackens enough that I'm able to take the profile from her hands. Unfortunately, combined with my surprise as well, the booklet is sent flying across the office-

"Otonashi-kun? Is the tea ready ue-guoh!"

straight into the President's face.

"President! Are you okay?" I yell over

"I-I'm okay, Otonashi-kun. This thing just...hmm? I thought I brought all of them already." For a reason I don't know of, the President takes the booklet into his hand. "Just reheat the tea when you come in. Oh and bring some crackers as well." A shrill sound comes from inside the office. "Minase-kun also wants something sweet."

With that the president, booklet and all, disappears back into the office.

What was that about?

"O-to-na-shi-san." A hand grasps my shoulder that feels like it has the same power of a bodybuilder. Is this how atlas feels? The weight on my shoulder could only be described as immovable.

"Y-yes?"

"Let us onee-sans have a talk. Preferably now."

"B-but the tea..."

"Ritsuko-san can do it."

"But..." The weight increases.

"Rit-su-ko-san can do it. Now come let's talk..."

As Azusa-san drags me away, I can't help but feel that my spring is getting farther and farther away.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is the super cute idol Iori-chan speaking!

I'm in a bit of trouble actually...

Of course, it isn't my fault!

Well, this time it actually really isn't

It's mostly Papa's fault. Papa still won't acknowledge that this Iori-chan's unit and its super cute leader as the number one idols they are. Papa still thinks that I won't be able to support myself.

To think that I'd have to sit here in the President's office right after a two hour long CD signing. Since Papa and the President are friends, Papa talked the President into giving me...these.

Marriage proposals. I've already been looking through these for what has to be hours. All I see are rich boys who want either my money or me as a trophy wife. Their only redeeming factor is that they have great taste, but that's just natural, of course.

*Sigh*...It's tough being this popular.

"Oh sorry, Minase-kun" The President hands me another proposal as he walks back to his desk. "It looks like Otonashi-kun will take a while."

"Fine" I huff "Do I really have to look through all of these?"

"Well...from what have I have heard, all of these men begged to have you look through them." For some reason the President's eyes shift to the side "Yes, he said they got on their hands and knees for this."

"Really? Well I guess they all can't be that bad then." Might as well check this one out as well. Hmmm, I wonder who'll it be this time? Another son of a big company? Another famous actor? I hope it's not another one of those oil barons. I swear, Papa would just accept anyone with enough money.

This needs to stop though! It's getting super bothersome. Maybe I could just accept one...then turn him down when we meet-up.

That's it, Iori-chan! I sure am brilliant. This will get Papa off my back for sure, nihihi!

...

...oh it's just the Producer. Such a plain-looking guy couldn't...possibly...eh?

EH?!

Wh-Wh-Why is this here?

Did he actually beg on his knees to marry me?

"...right. It's not that I want you to accept one of those proposals, Minsa-kun. You are an important part of our agency after all... "

Uwaaahh, where did this come from? Couldn't he have talked to me about this first, that idiot? Couldn't he have considered my feelings at all? Couldn't he have done this in a more romantic way?

...n-not that I care or anything!

"Being an idol is an important job and we can't hide you from your fans..."

But if I reject him outright, he'll probably get all depressed, being rejected by the super cute idol Iori-chan.

He may leave the agency out of depression.

"...Oh Otonashi-kun! Thank you, you can leave them over here. Now as I was saying..."

Wait! Didn't Papa choose these guys?

That means he's already got Papa's okay?!

...C-calm down, Iori-chan. Calm down.

Just stick to the original plan.

Yes, just stick to that. I'll a-accept that idiot's invitation. Show up to the marriage interview.

Then...then...

Anyways! I'll just stick with the first step and, since it's the great Iori-chan, I'll just make it up as I go along. Improvisation is something a super idol like me can do after all.

"President, I've decided."

"As your father told me-eh? Decided what Minase-kun?"

"I'll go to one, just one, interview. A-and I'll reject them to continue working as an idol...probably."

"…Probably?"

"It's nothing! Anyways, if i do this then Papa will get off my back, right?"

"Hmmm. I believe so."

"Then I guess I'll choose this-wha?! Where did it go?!"

It's gone!

I swear it was here!

I-I couldn't have imagined it,right? Why would I imagine that kind of thing of all things!

"Well, Minase-kun?"

"Ummm...hehehe...funny thing actually..."

This is all that damn Producer's fault!

* * *

I...I got it back!

Getting away from Azusa-san was hard but at least it was easy to swipe this from Iori-chan. She seemed to have been lost in her thoughts, luckily enough.

Well, first things first, I need to decide what to do with this thing. Maybe its best to return this to Producer-san. Over dinner of course! Hehehe...hmm? I can't seem to move. I turn to the side to see what was hindering me.

"Ah sorry Kotori." The owner of the voice was also the person who now had a tight grip on the booklet. "Miki doesn't really get it, but something in Miki says that I shouldn't let this thing in your hand go."

Of all the people, it had to be Miki-chan.

Ever since Producer-san saved her from a car accident, Miki-chan had her hair cut to her shoulders and restored it back to its original brown color. Her worth ethics also turned completely around, where now it was actually rare to find her not in either a job or having lessons.

Now , using all of her potential, Miki-chan's the star of the agency.

Of course, just like her abilities, her love points to producer increased as well. With that came a frightening increase in Miki-chan's feminine powers.

But Miki-chan, even if your feminine intuition is strong enough to detect Producer-san in a twenty meter radius, don't underestimate the power of a lonely single twenty-[remover] year old OL!

"Miki-chan, aren't you hungry? There are some fresh onigiri in the fridge."

"Onigiri, nano!" Completely disregarding what she was doing, the brunette releases her grip to the object in her hands and makes her way to the dining area while I try to ignore the indent left by her grip on the marriage profile.

Phew, some things just never change. After Azusa-san, I readied some food to distract the others, although they're all just stopgaps at best.

Luckily, the idol with the number one amount of intuition and instinct is absent.

I wouldn't have been able to fool her.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Here, take my handkerchief."

"Thank you, Producer-dono"

"You're didn't catch a cold, did you?

"I believe not. As I can still..."

"Oy! That's part of my meal!"

"...delicious as always. How is it your meal is always more delicious than my own? Excuse me,Chef! An order of what this man is serving, please!"

"...you know that I'm the one paying for this right? Besides, we always order the same thing.

"Fufu, how mysterious."

* * *

Okay then! This time I will neither lose this nor show it to anyone else. There are still about six hours left until the end of working hours.

I'll just hold this till the end.

I will not fail!

Five hours later...

Uuuuu...I failed...

"Kakaka! Out of my way! Out of my way!"

*Klang*

"Sorry Haruka-san. But I'm afraid I can't let you pass."

"Oho? You dare stand in Haruka-sama's way, Yukiho-chan?"

*Klang klang klang*

I failed and now everyone knows about it. The office is a war zone. It'll take forever to clean this all up.

"Ora! I'm going for it-Gwah! This power!"

"Do you really think you could get past Miki, Makoto-chan?"

"Don't underestimate a maiden's spirit!"

"But wasn't Miki the one who got to wear the dress in the job?"

"T-that's playing dirty!"

I wonder where the President is? Last I saw of him, he tried leaving the office but had to immediately go back.

"Now ,Yayoi like we talked about I need you could help me get that book."

"I don't mind because we're friends, Iori-chan, but why do you want it so bad?"

"You think they're giving up, Ami?"

"Nfufu, maybe they are, Mami!"

"N-never mind that! I'll take out you and your siblings to all you can eat sushi. Now back me up!"

"...all you can eat sushi"

*flash*

"Uwaaahhh, Yayoichi has a scary look on her face!"

"There's something leaking from her body! Is this what they call an aura?!"

"Ohoho, great job Yayoi! Just a bit more..."

The situation is critical and the only way to fix it is if I recover the booklet or maybe even destroy it.

The problem isn't where the marriage profile is. It's just a straight dash from where I'm hiding. The problem is its location: Smack dab in the middle of everyone.

On my left is Makoto-chan and Miki-chan. Both are gripping the other's hands and is in some sort of pushing contest. The scariest part is that it looks like Makoto-chan is the one being pushed back.

On my right is Haruka-chan and Yukiho-chan it seems like Yukiho-chan is allied with Makoto-chan. As for Haruka-chan, well, she seems a bit off. Maybe it's that she's in her punk goth costume although I don't recall her ever changing into it. Maybe it's that she's acting really aggressive and dominant. Or maybe it's just the katana she's wielding.

Yeah, it's the katana.

It's kind of amazing that Yukiho-chan's been able to parry all of Haruka-chan's attacks with her shovel though.

And directly in front of me, past the booklet, is Iori-chan, Yayoi-chan and the Futami twins. The twins are using Nerf guns and dart launchers to try to ward Iori-chan and Yayoi-chan off but it seeks that Yayoi-chan is catching them mid-flight.

...were our idols always this scary?

But this is a good opportunity! Everyone is occupied right now. I just have to make my way to the booklet quietly.

Quietly.

Slowly.

Getting the-"Ara Kotori-san? Did you forget about me?"

Appearing out of nowhere, Azusa-san now stands in my way. She's just standing there one hand holding her face, the other supporting her other arm. She looks very vulnerable and she's not tense at all.

And yet...and yet...why do I feel like I won't ever be able to get past her.

"Ara Ara? What's the matter Kotori-san?"

This is bad at this rate the others will surely notice both of us and the situation will only get more chaotic.

I need to do finish this fast. I brought this to the office and I'll be the one to bring it out!

"Here I go, piyo!

"Ara-!"

It's on!

"Haisai everyone! Ganaha Hibiki's back!"

"Hmm? What's everyone doing…what's this?"

"Eh? Why's everyone looking at me like that? Uwaaaahhh!"

* * *

In the end, due to everyone ganging up on Hibiki-chan, she threw Producer's marriage profile out of the window in a panic.

Oddly enough, this caused everyone to stop fighting and return back to normal. None of them even remember what they were doing.

Our idols are really amazing, in a way.

Maybe spring really isn't meant for this bird.

"Oh, Otonashi-san? Why's the office so messy? It looks like a typhoon swept through it."

"...oh Producer." Don't smile at me like that, you're to blame, you know? I'd normally be angry but I'm just too exhausted. "Some things happened."

"I see.." He pauses a bit and glances around. "Well, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to some drinks tonight..."

I perk up instantly. Isn't this a..

"...an old friend of mine invited me and it'd be awkward if it was just the two of us."

...as expected. Well, it's a start anyways.

I'll just have to take this slowly.

"Oho? Don't tell me you want to show off to your old high school buddy by bringing along a pretty girl."

To my amusement, he doesn't deny it.

* * *

**AN: Haisai! This was...well...yeah. It wasn't really up to par but it was this little plot bunny that wouldn't let go. It's pretty obvious by the end I just wanted to end it already so it's rushed. I do still believe we need more Kotori-fic so I wrote it in her perspective.**

**Also, sorry about the atrocious grammar and spelling errors. It's being only able to write on a phone when I'm on the go. Well, I'm still trying my best to improve though.**

**I'm thinking of writing a CG-centric story next, although I'm not sure how known the CG's are here though...**

**Well that's enough rambling from me. Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Ciao!**

* * *

"I'm glad you came. After all this time, I thought no one would be interested in him. That son of mine is so taken with his job..."

"It is okay. I find his seriousness a bit cute actually."

"Oho? But to think that my son would have suck a girl interested in him. What was you previous relationship again?"

"We knew each other from middle school to high school. I held a torch for him even back then."

"Such dedication! I am terribly sorry for my thick headed son. He alas seems to have idols on his mind."

"He has been like that ever since I knew him. To be honest, it's one of the main reasons I fell for him."

"You're blushing, dearie."

"Ah! S-sorry! How embarrassing..."

"No! No! It's perfectly fine. My! How did my son ever find a thing like you. Say, you don't mind that he manages idols, you know, other very beautiful women, don't you?"

"No, I find it is an important part of him. Actually, I had planned on becoming an idol myself."

"Well with how pretty you are, I wouldn't be surprised if you made it big."

"Your praise is too much."

"No, it's true!"

"Well than, thank you. But I truly believe this job will be plenty marriage-able."

"Well dearie I think I've heard enough for now. I believe I told my son to be here a half hour ago. He should be here any minute and I believe we can talk something over."

"Thank you very much."

"No need to bow. We may become family soon...I'm sorry. It's my age is showing. What's your name again, sweetie?"

Mismatched eyes stared back at her, brimming with a fire that hasn't been there since the owner's high school days.

"Then allow me to introduce myself again: My name is Takagaki Kaede. Please take care of me."

* * *

***She's making a pun on the words manageable and marriage. Just in case, you didn't notice XP**


End file.
